In numerous electronic touch sensitive devices, a pen or stylus can be used to input writing and display the writing on the screen. In some devices, the method of implementing this includes processing co-ordinate streams from the user's manipulation of a pen near or touching a sensing apparatus attached to a display, and directly drawing on the device's graphics surface lines or curves that approximate the pen's motion. Other devices convert the co-ordinates produced by the motion of a pen to letters or words and then display these letters and words as typewritten text. In other devices, the strokes are interpreted and categorized as simple geometric shapes, and some processing is done to ‘clean up’ those shapes (e.g. ‘straightening’ a line, recognizing and adjusting circles and ovals, adjusting lines with an appropriate spatial relationship to form a triangle, rectangle, square, etc.) and these predefined shapes are displayed. Numerous methods also exist to erase writing on the screen.
The need still exists, however, for a better way to capture, display and edit writing on the screen. Manipulation of writing on the display and in storage could be more streamlined and efficient.